


Something to Be Said

by Empatheia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gap Filler, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Empatheia
Summary: Jody surprises herself by asking for Donna's help on a case.





	Something to Be Said

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/05/05 entry on 750words. I've only seen part of S11 and nothing past that, and don't remember large chunks of earlier seasons, so don't bother canon-picking this. If I got anything wrong just pretend it's AU or something.

The next time something got ugly, Jody surprised herself and called Donna.

It wasn't ugly enough for the boys, but it  _ was _ a little too much for her alone. Before, calling the boys in anyway had been just about her only option, at least after Bobby's death. Now, though, she knew someone who was pretty handy with a machete and comfortably cavalier with fighting and gore. It just made sense.

It surprised her not because of that, therefore, but because she still found Donna somewhat exhausting to be around. It was the extroversion, mostly, but especially how perky she was about it. The high-pitched and overenthusiatic voice. The silly if oddly endearing way she avoided cursing. She was Jody's opposite in so many ways, but then, she was Jody's twin in so many other, stranger ways.

Donna, of course, agreed without hesitation. She took enough time to make sure her detachment was in order, then drove straight on over, right through the night.

She arrived in the morning, looking much brighter and bushier-tailed than anyone who hadn't had any sleep whatsoever had any right to look.

"Lovely morning, ain't it?" she asked, beaming as she handed Jody a fresh takeaway cup of coffee.

Jody stared at her, bleary-eyed and grumpy. The coffee smelled good. "It's morning," she allowed. "Come on in."

Donna followed her in, complimenting her on various elements of her decorating. Jody grunted thanks whenever Donna's natter seemed to call for it.

"So, what's the problem?" Donna asked once they were seated at the kitchen table with coffee and breakfast. "More vamps? Brought my machete anyhow."

Jody shook her head. "No, not this time. Witch, I think. Sneaky bastard. I've found some hex bags--"

Donna held her hands up, eyes wide. "Slow down there, cowgirl. Witch? A man witch? Hex bags?"

Taking a deep, deep breath, Jody began to explain.

x

After breakfast and briefing, they went after the witch. The man ran a local hardware store and had taken to cursing the implements he sold to chop bits off of customers he didn't like. Sometimes fatal bits, like heads.

Jody distracted him, mostly by getting caught and looking death in the eye, and Donna did for him with her machete with one brisk, efficient swing.

"Brr," she said, looking at the body on the floor. "Feels a bit different when it's someone human, even if he was a piece of work."

"Yeah," Jody agreed, feeling faintly ill herself.

She called in a clean-up crew she knew through the boys, and soon it was like nothing had ever happened. The assistant manager planned to keep the business running, if he could salvage its reputation after so many customers had taken home suffering and death in those yellow plastic bags. The witch hadn't had any family anyone knew about, and hadn't endeared himself to anyone enough to be grieved much.

Jody went to his perfunctory funeral, which was really just a pauper's interment. She looked down at the fresh earth of the grave and said "Better luck next time around." It was the best she could do, considering.

Then she went home to Alex and Claire and Donna and made them dinner. Or at least she started to make them dinner, before Donna somehow magically took over and put a much more impressive spread on the table than Jody had planned or been capable of.

"You done good with these girls, Jodio," Donna commented after conducting a short but earnest prayer. "Got their heads on straight, despite all the nonsense they've seen. Mine could learn a thing or two."

That, predictably, produced identical sullen blushes on both beautiful faces, but Jody knew them well enough to know that they were much more pleased than they looked.

"They did all the work," Jody demurred. "I just gave them somewhere to crash."

Alex and Claire both sighed and rolled their eyes. Very different girls, underneath, but their teenage mannerisms were identical. It was frustrating sometimes, but mostly Jody found it funny. She hid a snicker.

Donna pierced her with an inescapable stare. "That isn't nothing, girl," she said seriously. "You know it ain't. Anyhoo, you oughta be proud."

"I am," said Jody. That was easy.

Alex groaned and leaned over to Claire to mutter under her breath. "God, are they trying to embarrass us to death?"

Claire shrugged, blue eyes glowering above decidedly pink cheeks. "Guess they have nothing better to do."

Jody decided not to hear them. Instead, she offered Donna seconds of dinner, which Donna happily accepted. Jody refilled her own plate too. Hunting was hungry business.

"Anyone feel like helping with the dishes?" she asked when the girls were almost done.

There was a moment's pause, in which they visibly debated the demands of their pride.

"Sure," said Alex at last. "You gonna keep me company, Claire?"

"Why not," said Claire with a one-shouldered shrug.

To Jody's gratification, they got along well enough. She'd been worried about it at first, two strong-willed and wounded girls trying to navigate both their own baggage and each other's, but they had bonded over it. They argued all the time, and loudly, but Jody was fairly sure either would kill to defend the other, or die to save them. They shared no blood, but they were sisters as sure as anything.

They cleared the table and headed off into the kitchen, leaving Jody and Donna to let their dinners settle.

"Thanks for inviting me," Donna said softly after a minute's comfortable silence. "I got to do something about all the ugliness out there, and I got to see a whole other side of you, so I've had a good time here."

Jody cringed. "Whole other side?"

Donna nodded, brightening. "Yeah. I mean, you came off so cold and cranky at the gathering most of the time, and even when you warmed up to me a little later on you were still kinda... closed-off, you know? But when you look at your girls... when you're sitting in your own home, feeling comfy... I feel like I'm finally seeing the real you. I guess that's kinda cheesy, huh? Sorry."

"No," said Jody, "no, it's-- I'm sorry I was such a misery at the gathering. I just don't like crowds much."

"Yeah," said Donna. "I get that. I like you better when you're not wishing you could burn the place down and make a clean getaway, haha."

Despite herself, Jody laughed. "I wouldn't have burned the  _ whole _ place down," she said. "Just some of it, as a distraction."

Donna grinned. "Hey," she said, changing tack with the whiplash speed that Jody found so hard to keep up with. "Next time you have something like this again, you call me, y'hear?"

"Ten-four," said Jody, waving a hand. "I'm a cop, too, remember? Backup is always a good idea."

That established to Donna's satisfaction, she sat back in her chair and let out a long, contented sound at a rather high pitch.

Jody leaned back too and closed her eyes.

She might be a loner by nature, sure, but there was definitely something to be said for family. A lot of things, really.

The boys were proof enough of that.

**X**


End file.
